


Test... Success?

by JayofMemory



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Consensual Possession, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofMemory/pseuds/JayofMemory
Summary: It has been years since Jack was put into a coma, but now Marvin has a possible way to contact him.
Kudos: 16





	Test... Success?

Henrik sat in the chair, eyes unfocused but directed towards the wall to the left of his patient’s bed. Thoughts drifted through his head, but all of them were like clouds. There, but faint and muddled.

There was a loud noise and he shot to attention, looking first at the bed, then the machines, and finally the door. He relaxed when he saw Chase waving at him from the door. He groaned as he stood and walked over to the door and opened it.

“Good afternoon, Chase.”

“Evening, doctor.”

“… right.” Henrik rubbed his eyes before he noticed Marvin was standing near the two of them, gently poking a plant’s leaf that had turned brown. He watched as the leaf quickly thickened and grew green again and Marvin, content with his work, walked over to Chase. His smile turned serious as he saw Henrik in the doorway.

“Are we really trying this?” He nearly whispered as Henrik let them in.

“If you think it has a possibility of working and won’t make his condition worse, I am willing to take the chance.” Henrik nodded.

Marvin reached into the pouch that rested on his hip and pulled out a sheet with a variety of markings on it. He handed it to Chase and pointed at a spot on the floor before he began walking around the room, muttering to himself and doing small hand movements. Henrik recognized the movements as the same ones he routinely did around the house they all lived in as well as this very room once a month, protection spells against… him. Henrik shuttered and rubbed his wrists.

After his usual rounds of spells, Marvin stopped in front of the door to the hall and any windows in the room and muttered a different spell and watched as the glass went dark and the hall noise died down.

“Done. Now we are isolated and safe. Nothing should disturb us that we don’t want.”

Henrik and Chase nodded. Henrik took his seat again and Chase sat on the edge of the bed.

“Soon Jack…” He said under his breath to the sleeping person in the bed.

He looked back to see Marvin sitting down in the center of the sheet with the markings on it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The other two watched as the markings on the sheet slowly began to glow teal, fading in and out with Marvin’s breath. The brighter they got, the more stable they glowed, the quieter Marvin’s breathing got. Or maybe the wind in the room was getting louder. Marvin’s hair whipped against the back of his neck, trying to come free from the loose bun it was kept in. There was a loud cracking sound behind Henrik and he and Chase jumped and spun around. One of the markings on the wall was crackling a dark green, snapping and popping. The light popped again before shooting from marking to marking, going around the room. Chase looked to Henrik in fear.

“Is he-?”

“Marvin! He’s here.”

“Quiet.” Marvin’s voice was barely more than a whisper but it shook the room with a similar force the whatever was trying to get in. The other two went silent and watched the magician again until the ceiling began to shake. They both shot up and each took a side of the room, ready to try however they could to fight off what was trying so hard to get in. Their eyes followed the lights as it shot around the room, Henrik occasionally glancing over at the monitoring machines to make sure Jack was alright.

All of a sudden, the shaking stopped and the various lights faded as the regular lights of a hospital returned. Henrik and Chase let out a breath of relief and relaxed for a moment before they heard a groan behind them. Marvin lay on his side, but he was trying to push himself up with one arm.

“Hey, you alright dude?” Chase kneeled down and helped him sit up.

“…Chase?” Marvin’s voice came out weak and quiet. He tried to open his eyes but the bright lights made him close them and he buried his face in Chase’s side.

“Yes?”

“Why are you here?”

“…What?”

“I thought you were with your wife this weekend…?” He slowly opened his eyes again and looked up at Chase. “Why is your hair brown?”

Chase’s face went pale and he looked up at Henrik, who was just as shocked as he was.

“No way,” Henrik whispered. “Jack…?”

“Henrik? You’re here too?” Marvin, now Jack somehow, looked over at the doctor who was still standing. “Your hair too… and you both look older?” His eyes widened a little and he tried to stand up too quickly and Chase had to catch him before he fell over again. He shook the static out of his eyes and turned around. When he saw his own frail body in the hospital bed, his eyes widened. “Wha- WHAT??!? H- how am I- but- I was- and the kni-” He stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on his face. He looked over at Chase who was now looking down at where he was holding a hand that was not his. He recognized the subtle pattern on the back of his hands.

“Marvin. I’m… how?” He looked back up at his body and took a shaky breath. “How… how long has it been?”

“Two- Three years.” Henrik spoke up. Jack looked at him in shock before letting out a small laugh.

“Well, that explains the change in you two…” There was silence in the room for a while before Chase caught his attention.

“I know it’s not really your body… but can I hug you?” He asked timidly.

Jack laughed and noticed how the other two flinched when he did. He cleared his throat and instead looked at Chase with a soft smile. “Sure buddy.” He held Chase close as the other let out a shaky breath.

“I missed you…”

“I’m sure you did. And I’m sorry but… what happened?” Chase stiffened and let go, looking back at Jack’s body.

“Are you asking about that?” He motioned to the Jack in the bed. “Or this?” He pointed at the Jack who was in Marvin’s body.

“Uh, both?”

Henrik and Chase looked at each other before Henrik spoke up. That night, I found you passed out and dying on the floor, throat slit. I tried to save you, fix you, but he- He tried to kill you again. So I… I put you into a coma.”

“He? …you don’t mean An-”

“DON’T” Chase nearly yelled. “Don’t.” He whispered again. “Don’t give him more power.”

Jack noted the fear in their eyes and dropped the subject. “Ok… so what about now?”

“I’m not sure exactly how he did it, but I think Marvin… used his body to host your mind? I don’t know how long it will last though.”

“Ok… This is a lot to catch up on. One second, who? I think I can slightly see Marvin’s memories and… who is Jameson?”

“JJ? Oh, he’s the newest one of us. He arrived a year after… the incident.”

“Oh, where is he? And Jackieboy Man?”

“Jackie? He’s probably out patrolling the city somewhere. Hopefully, he’s safe…” Henrik spoke up. “Jameson… we haven’t really seen him recently. I’m worried that he will get tied up again.”

Jack looked at him questioningly but before he could ask what he meant he felt something wrap around his throat. His breath caught in his throat and he coughed.

“Jack?!”

“What’s going on?” Henrik began to move towards the other two when a noise behind him caught his attention. The heart monitor was speeding up, getting rapid and inconsistent.

“Jack!!” Chase moved in front of his friend and tried to grab him. Jack was grabbing at his neck as if he was trying to pull something off of it that wasn’t there. He was mouthing words but no sound was coming out. His eyes were terrified and not focused on anything in front of him.

His eyes glowed for a split second before they flickered.

“I- s-ry -ck.” He croaked. As the glowing became more consistent, his voice became clearer. “I’m sorry Jack. I need to push you out to save him.” Jack’s eyes, while still filled with panic, also had a look of understanding in them. He nodded slightly before completely buckling and falling forward onto Chase, who just managed to catch him in the midst of all the confusion and panic.

“Jack?!!” Chase and Henrik exclaimed. The heart monitor flatlined for a second before returning to a regular pace. Henrik rushed to check Jack’s body as Marvin stood up again.

“I’m sorry I had to cut the meeting short, but what day is it?”

“October 31st-”

“DANGIT! How did we forget?” Marvin began muttering a spell under his breath and doing more complicated hand movements.

“What’s going on Marvin? What happened to Jack??”

“He was feeling the repercussions of one of us. That glitch couldn’t get in here so he went for one of them. I was so STUPID!” He finished what looked like a multicolored portal in front of him and directed it to the wall where it expanded to his size. “He went after Jameson!” He yelled before slipping into the portal that closed after him with a pop.

**Author's Note:**

> written shortly after Jameson Jackson Jolly Jaunts, which is where Marvin and co go to after this fic.
> 
> I may or may not continue this, depends on inspiration.


End file.
